1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gaming device bases used to support gaming devices in casinos and other operating locations, and a method of use. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gaming device base including a storage area configured to store non-currency gaming items and a method for storing therein.
2. Background
Gaming device bases or stands are well known in the art and they are widely used to support gaming devices in casinos and other gaming establishments. Gaming device bases generally support one or more gaming devices above a floor where the gaming device may be more easily seen, played, and serviced.
Gaming device bases may be configured to accommodate varying numbers of gaming devices. For example, gaming device bases may be configured to support one, two, four or more of gaming devices. Gaming device bases may further be positioned in a variety of configurations. For example, gaming device bases may be configured to accommodate gaming devices positioned back-to-back or side-by-side.
An example of a gaming device base is disclosed in Jarrett (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,637). One of the problems associated with gaming device bases, such as the one disclosed in Jarrett, is that they commonly have flat front surfaces that prevent players from extending their legs. It has been found that many players are more comfortable if they can extend their legs in front of them, even a small amount, rather than keeping their legs tightly bent. When players are more comfortable, they tend to have a more enjoyable experience and tend to play longer.
Another problem with gaming device bases, such as the one disclosed in Jarrett, is that the top surface does not have sufficient strength to support the weight of a gaming device over time. Thus, the top surface is susceptible to bending, cracking and warping.
Another gaming device base is disclosed in Ward (U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,115). The gaming device base is designed to support modified slot machines that have reduced coin hopper size, reduced power supply size and a circuit board positioned at an angle. (See also U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 399,889 and 409,857, issued to the same inventor). Ward discloses that the combination of the slot cabinet and the modified slot machine is designed to reduce the amount of floor space occupied by gaming devices, which is especially valuable in casino environments.
One problem with Ward's slot cabinet is that it requires complicated modifications to the gaming device before the slot cabinet can effectively support the gaming device. For example, the gaming device has to be modified by reducing the coin hopper size, reducing the power supply size, and positioning the circuit board at an angle. Next, while Ward's slot cabinet allows players to sit closer to the gaming device, the front wall blocks the players' legs and does not allow players to extend or stretch their legs. There is a long felt and unmet need for a gaming device base that has a front surface that does not block the players' legs and that allows players to stretch their legs.
Ward's slot cabinet further does not include any footrests. While the space between the bottom of the front wall and the floor allows players to insert their toes to be closer to the gaming machine, there are no structures that elevate players' feet and allow players to rest their feet.
Another gaming device base is disclosed in Rowe et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,597). The gaming device base has a foot rail positioned in front of the gaming device base. The foot rail disclosed may be fixed or foldable. One problem with the Rowe et al. foot rail is that the rail is made of a tube or a rod and is not supported by the floor. A footrest supported by the floor is desired because it is more stable and durable than a rail merely mounted on the front wall of the gaming device base. Another problem with the foot rail disclosed in Rowe et al. is that the rail does not support the entire surface area of the players' feet. As a result, players' feet may slide away from the foot rail. Players are likely to exert extra effort to keep their feet on the rail. A footrest having the ability to support a substantial portion of a player's foot is therefore desired.
Gaming device bases are known to store coins. For example, slot machines typically have hoppers that store and dispense coins. Hoppers are typically limited in size and regularly become full. When the hoppers are filled with coins, coins are diverted to an overflow bucket disposed inside the gaming device bases. Coin passages are located on the bottom of slot machines. Coins from slot machines pass through the coin passages and are received by coin buckets disposed in the slot bases.
A gaming device base that stores coins is disclosed in Salour et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,876,285 and 6,146,274). The gaming device base has a hopper for storing coins positioned inside the cabinet and a mechanism for emptying the hoppers. Coins from the gaming device drop through a coin passage to the hopper. The hopper has a chute and chute door, which may be opened and closed. During coin collection and counting, a casino employee would open the slot cabinet door, close the chute door, and move the chute toward him. The employee may then position a bucket underneath the chute and open the chute door to discharge the coins to the bucket thereby emptying the hopper.
One problem with the gaming device base in Salour et al. is that it requires employees, who may regularly remove the coin buckets for weighing and counting of coins, to lift coin buckets off the floor. Employees have to bend and lift the coin buckets, thus increasing the risk of back injuries. There is a long felt and unmet need for a gaming device base with coin buckets or receptacles positioned on top of the gaming device base or off the floor.
Gaming device bases are further known to store electrical wires. Examples of electrical wires include communication wires, power supply wires, wires for hoppers, wires for electronic locks and wires for the sensors of coin buckets. Gaming operators desire to hide the wires as discreetly as possible for aesthetic reasons as well as to prevent their patrons from tripping over the wires. Gaming operators conventionally hide the electrical wires by running the wires across the slot base and storing the wires inside the slot base. One problem with this technique is that electrical wires, which are not isolated from the vicinity of the coin path as the coins move from the gaming machine to the base, deflect coins coming from gaming device thereby causing coins to be lost. A gaming device base that isolates the electrical wires from the vicinity of the coin path is therefore desired.
Additionally, with the introduction of cashless and coinless, or non-currency, gaming devices, there has evolved an unmet need in the gaming industry for a gaming device base configured for storing non-currency gaming items such as, for example, tickets, vouchers, smart cards, vip cards, player cards and credit cards. In this respect, bins for and storage of currency, that is, cash and/or coins, are no longer essential features of the gaming device base.
Accordingly, various non-currency gaming devices are configured to accept, as well as to dispense, non-currency gaming items. With respect to dispensing, the gaming device will dispense to the player a non-currency gaming item when a player stops playing the game and “cashes-out” his or her winnings. In this way, players are able to experience uninterrupted play by using the dispensed non-currency gaming item with another non-currency gaming device.
Naturally, there are times when non-currency gaming devices must be re-supplied in order to continue dispensing non-currency. As such, it would be advantageous to have a gaming device base configured to store one or more non-currency gaming items that can be accessed for the re-supplying of a non-currency gaming device. This type of gaming device base would provide a certain level of convenience for individuals, such as casino employees, insofar as they would be able to avoid transporting on their person large quantities of non-currency gaming items. Also, the use of non-currency gaming items permits employees to avoid transporting large amounts of currency. The non-currency gaming items further are much lighter than the coins traditionally used with gaming devices such that the lifting of heavy coins is eliminated, as well as the constant bending and lifting associated therewith which increases the risk of back injuries.